


Axl's Altered Adventure (Megaman X & EXE ver)

by TheEmotionAngel42



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, The Altered Adventure
Genre: Altered Adventures - Gizzy, Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Axl gets to be the main character!, Curse warning, Curses, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, zero and x can't get a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmotionAngel42/pseuds/TheEmotionAngel42
Summary: After being sucked into a mysterious tornado, Axl was sucked into the world of the net called Dentech. Fantasy-like creatures, guardians, Transwolves, potions, and NetNavis. Will Axl overcome this strangely altered world and make it back to his world, Earth, or will he fall victim into the spells and shifty ways of the ominous guardians…





	Axl's Altered Adventure (Megaman X & EXE ver)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I came up with, I know this might be crazy, but I had to write this. The altered adventure is an amazing roleplaying series by Gizzy Gazza. So I'm using the Minecraft version for this but things will change and most of the netnavi's will have the Altered Adventure names instead.
> 
> I hope you all can understand and enjoy it.

After a long talk with X and Zero, Axl was able to convince them to let him lead on a mission with a team. It made Axl feel great about it, to be able to lead on a mission like X and Zero with a Mavrick. Their condition? Well... he would lead a Mavrick Hunter team of their choosing. Which was why right now, he's bored out of his mind.

Axl was in his Ride Chaser as he was riding towards the sighting with his rival's team, Cyber. He was a gold-colored reploid with silver highlights. His gem on his forehead and arms were blue as well as his eyes. Axl didn't like Cyber very much, him and he would always go into arguments about who's team has captured more Mavricks. Now it would be obvious to say X, Zero, and Axl. But Cyber, Glitch, and Chase have had as much Mavrick capture as well.

"So Axl, yah havin' fun yet?" Cyber teased at him.

Axl groaned. "I _was_  having fun, but that was before _your_ team was decided to come with _me_."

Glitch laughed at that. "Cheer up Axl, at least your leading this mission!" He says. Axl was slightly okay about him, he said _slightly_ because Glitch was always liked to be around Cyber. His armor was green with gold highlights, his gem on his shoulders and knees were pinkish-red.

Axl just groaned again at him as he looks up ahead at the road ahead. Axl was thankful enough that they arrived at the site where the Mavrick is at. It was an old ruin that was built from 200 years. This made him question why the Mavrick would come there for trouble, to an old place where almost nothing is here. Axl and the other Mavrick Hunters got off of their Ride Chaser

"So this is the place," Axl turned to his right to see Chase there looking at the old ruin with curiosity in his eyes. Chase's armor was a black color with rose gold highlights, his gem on his forehead and chest like Axl's was green while his eyes were purple.

"I wonder what the Mavrick is doing to this place," Chase said. Axl has always like being friends with Chase, everyone in the Mavrick Hunter base did. He was like everyone's caring brother. He's always caring about someone's health and always there to make people smile. Chase's backstory was sad though, Axl was there when he, X, and Zero saved him from his older brother. But he wasn't there to know what happened to him though.

 

"Oi! Axl!" The two reploids looked up ahead to see Cyber and Glitch there at the entrance. "Your our leader in this mission, would you hurry up!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Axl says as he walks over to them. He looks back to see Chase still looking around. "Chase come on!"

Chase quickly follows them as the team adventures into the ruins. "Sorry, I was just seeing the view."

"You're really interested in this old stuff huh?" Axl questioned.

Chase looks at him. "I mean, wouldn't you? Learning about the human ancestors of the past and what they've done to discover that?"

Axl scratched his head. "Well I don't know, I'm terrible in history." He joked which got a laugh out of Chase.

"Well, we all can't be good at something," Chase says as the group had reached the garden. The ruins were filled with old broken tattered walls, wilted flowers and trees, and faded yellow, purple, and white paint on the walls.

"(Whistles) Look at this place," Cyber spoke out, circling a bit as he looks up at the broken roof of the ruins. "to think that it would take a hundred years for humans to build a place like this."

"252 years to be priciest," Chase corrected him as they walked farther into the ruins.

"Smart ass..." Glitch growled under his breath. Axl shoots a glare at him which shut him up, then he looks up ahead.

"Well, onward then!" Axl declared as he and the other three Mavrick Hunters march on. But as this goes on a pair of three eyes were watching the group from afar.  

* * *

 

A few hours had gone by and no such luck has come to find the Mavrick, and as of now Cyber and Axl have become bored as of now. Cyber groaned when they reached the main room of the ruins before the same place over and over, and over, and over, and over-

"Okay, everyone stop," Cyber spoke out which made the other Mavrick Hunters pause as he turned to them. "clearly our _leader_  here-"

"Hey!"

"-doesn't know where we're even going."

"Hey, I know where we're going!" Axl shouts in protest, Cyber raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really now? Now you _think_ you know where we're going, in _this_ junkyard?!" Cyber shouts at him.

"Yeah, I _do_ know where we're going!!" Axl shouts back.

"Oh, so _now_ your starting to be more mature now?"

" _What the hell_ does that mean?!"

"It means your too _immature_ to go on missions and being serious."

"Oh, you mother-"

"ENOUGH!!" The two became silent at that and they turned to see Chase who was the one that shouted. The other reploid, Glitch was behind him shivering, Chase then takes a deep breath before giving the two a calming look on his face.

"Now then, how about we all split up and look for the Mavrick then, that way if we did find the Mavrick or captured them, then we'll comm each other and give our coordinates," Chase explained.

This made Cyber and Axl agree to that plan, Chase was like the intelligent one in the group and Axl wonders why he even joined them. But neither the less, they agreed to meet up in an hour.

Axl took the south side of the ruins and walks around the place. He pouts as he walks around the place, after what Cyber said to him about his maturity. This was supposed to prove to his friends that he _is_ mature and can be a good Mavrick Hunter. Even though he doesn't have Zero's bravery or X's Leadership but he's still a member of the team.

"Stupid Cyber..." He muttered under his breath as he walks into a room. "I am mature enough!"

"Says the reploid who gets on Zero's and X's nerves."

"No, I do not!" Axl shouts. He paused for a moment before he shook his head. "Wait, who was that?"

"That would be me, or rather _us~_ " Axl hears the sound of feet fell on the ground behind him. He turns around to see very familiar three reploids. One that has a flamethrower for his head, an electric bolt in his head and in black and the last one was very colorful and was on top of a ball.

Axl's face became blank. "What? FireMan, ElecMan, and ColorMan?"

"The ones and only!" Elecman said proudly.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you like, rob a store or something?" Axl questioned. The three reploids were known in Abel City as the Troubled Three because no one knows why they do the things they do. Like robbing banks, stealing, and causing mischief where ever they go. Axl would always have a laugh whenever he, X, and Zero go solve a problem with those there is a heartfelt laugh with them. Well, except Zero who would yell at him to take them seriously. But Axl was all like 'why don't you take things seriously?'

Yeah, it did not end well...

"Well, we actually were waiting for you, Axl," FireMan said.

"For me?" Axl was confused by this, why would they be waiting for him unless that-

"Wait... that Mavrick we were supposed to find was-"

"Yeah that was me," ElecMan declared as he held a device in his hand and showed it off to Axl. "I built this device to send a Mavrick signal which would send the Mavrick Hunters to us. It was supposed to bring you, X, and Zero but we saw you were with other Hunters instead."

This made Axl's eyes go wide at that statement. Who knew these guys are smart enough to build something that could attract a Mavrick Hunter. "Wow, you guys are smarter then you look."

"Damn right!" ColorMan said before taking Axl's arm. "And now we're gonna take you hostage!"

"Take me hostage?" Axl asked, well this is new.

"Yup, so when the Mavrick Hunters see you they'll have to give up their loot to give you back!" ElecMan said as he takes Axl's other arm.

"You seriously going along with this?" Axl questioned FireMan with a blank expression on his face.

"Well, ColorMan is going through this _Wacko_  thing so, play along," FireMan explains.

"Wow, well," Axl sighs at this, well you can't win them all he supposes. But hey, it may be kind of funny to watch. "alright then. Take me hostage."

 "YEAH!" ColorMan shouts in joy as he and ElecMan led Axl off with FireMan behind them. But when they looked around, Cyber's team was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where'd they go?" ElecMan wondered.

"They should've been here!" ColorMan pouts as he looked around the main room.

"Do you know where they've gone?" FireMan asked Axl.

"I don't know, they've must've either somewhere here or left but I don't think they left though," Axl says, wondering the same thing as FireMan. Just then the wind in the air started to pick up the pace.

"What the-?"

"What the hell is that?!" FireMan and Axl turned to see ColorMan pointing up and was turning pale by the second. They looked up to see what was up when they saw a-

"A tornado?!" They both said at the same time, indeed it was a tornado and it was coming towards them.

"RUN!!" ElecMan shouts as he ran, the other three didn't even have to think twice and they bolted off running away from the tornado. But the winds became so strong there and as Axl knew it, he was being pulled in.

"Guys help!" Axl cried out. FireMan and ElecMan run towards him with ColorMan behind them. FireMan and ElecMan grabbed both of Axl's arm and tried to pull, the wind was picking up speed and ColorMan helped pull FireMan and ElecMan.

But even with, they're strength combined, they all were sucked into the tornado. They all screamed in terror as they were sucked into it and everything was turned black.  

* * *

 

The sound of waves coming to shore brings Axl back to the waking world as he sat up with his hand in the sand, wait... sand? Axl opens his eyes to see the ground was sand instead of the old cemented ground from the ruins. He turns around and sees the ocean as waves crashing the shores. This made Axl really confused and he starts thinking.

' _I survived? No way..._ ' Axl thought as he looks around. ' _it looks like I've washed up somewhere. It's strange, I don't remember washing up on a beach._ '

Then a wave of pain strikes his nerve system like a bus and he clutches his head and winced in pain.

"Ark! My head is killing me," He winced as he rubbed his head. He looks around the place in finding where he was, he looks and sees a... sphere?

"What the hell?" Axl says when he sees the object. Axl hopes he's not suffering a concussion and is seeing things because he swears that there's is sphere up in the sky. "I must be seeing things."

He looks at the shore as he slowly stands up and walks towards the ocean. He looks at his refection to find himself somewhat different. He still looks the same but his armor on his arms and legs became slimmer instead of bulky and he had these weird symbols on his chest and earpieces.

' _This is weird,_ ' He thought as he walks to some vines on the side of the sand. He noticed that there were flowers on them.

"These flowers aren't anything on the database that I know of," Axl says to himself as he looks around and sees a blue tree. "where am I?"

He looks a bit more in-depth on where he is. "Am I the only one here? All these things seem... odd. Like _really_ odd, like there's something different from back at the ruins."

So with no doubt, he tries calling out. "Hello!" He shouts out. He pauses and hears nothing calling back. He tries again. "HELLLOOO!"

But he got nothing in return. He sighed in annoyance as he takes a step. "Well, I guess should try to find a way back home and well, try finding some help arou-"

" _Welcome!_ "

"-Jesus Christ!" Axl jumps surprise by the sound of a person's voice that came out of nowhere.

"Wha-?" Axl looks around the area in search of that voice and then asked. "W-Who are you? Hello?"

...

...

"My comms must be broken, I'm starting to hear things-"

" _-I am here-_ "

"-okay what the crap!" Axl now is starting to freak out now, _what the hell's_ going on here?

"Who are you? And more importantly, where are you?!" Axl question, afraid that he's going mad.

The voice then answered to him in a calm voice and not shouting out. " _I am known as_ The Voice _, I am one of the Guardians_."

Axl looks at the sky in confusion, one of the guardians, what. "Um... okay uh. It's nice to meet you," He says, unsure of the situation now but he introduces himself. "My name is Axl, I was on a mission with my rival's team, I was well 'abducted' by the Troubled Three and now I think I'm somewhere in the world right now I think."

" _You, my friend, are in an alternate universe,_ " The Voice said to him. Axl blinks. Then he spoke.

"Wha-what do you mean I'm in an 'altered universe'?" He asked this couldn't be true. That type of stuff only happens in like, video games and movies and tv shows. This can't be happening in real life!

But then he realizes something. "Oh wait a minute," He says. "you must mean this place is called 'Altered Universe'. It must be an unknown island or something if there's nothing about in the database."

" _No, you are in a new universe,_ " The Voice corrected him.

' _Shit..._ ' Axl cursed as his mind starts freaking out. "I'm in a- I couldn't- wha- so like, everything is altered? Everything is different, everything is like- a video game now? What??"

He controls himself and takes deep breaths, tries to calm his nervous system and not freak out. Then finally, he's calm.

"Okay, okay I'm calm," He says to himself, he looks back at the sky. "so. I am _not_ in Abel city or Earth. I'm in a different universe that looks like earth but has some kind of modded Minecraft thing going on. And it's called the _altered universe_. So what your saying is like its good? If it's a different universe then there must be some good right?"

" _Yes, but you won't like it when you find the_ bad _things,_ " The Voice tells him.

"The bad things-?"

" _-and the mutant creatures-_ "

"-mutant creatures?!" Axl starts to freak out again. "Oh god, oh god. I should've stayed at the base with X and Zero instead of making that stupid request. Oh, I wanna go home... I didn't sign up for some kind of video game adventure map."

"I don't do like, survival and stuff that's like Zero's thing. And I am terrible at survival," Axl says, trying to make his point as he whimpers. "I just want to go back home."

" _Ah, but you can get home. But, you must first find the way,_ " The Voice says.

"'Find the way?'" Axl repeats. "So I have to actually have to find _how_ to get back home? Grrr... this is _so_ confusing it's hurting my head." He says rubbing his head.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get back?" He questioned.

" _I'm not entirely sure myself..._ " The Voice admits.

Axl scoffed. "Yeah, of course, you don't know," He groans. "Now how am I supposed to find a way back home if you don't know how?"

"I'm washed up here then-"

" _If it helps,_ " The Voice says t him again, and this time Axl listens. " _when you die in this universe. You will spawn back on this beach._ "

This made Axl a little better when he thinks about it, it actually behind him Minecraft. He played it before with X on one occasion where the player had to survive the wild and build what they needed in order to defeat this _Ender Dragon_ and the game's over. Now that Axl thinks about it, like the way he looks now, from the weird things that are all around him, to the weird investment made him think this place was really Minecraft but it was modded.

"This does remind me of Minecraft," Axl muttered as he looks up at the sky, he notices that the sun was coming down slowly. "looks like it's going to be dark soon. I gotta find some shelter."

Axl then starts walking to the right side of the shores and starts looking around for any kind of shelter to sleep in when it's nightfall. As he looks on in wonder he notices a tower up ahead on the ocean.

"Woah! Is that a battle tower?" Axl asked the Voice.

" _Yes, it is._ " The Voice says as Axl walks towards a mountain-like island that connects to the shores and climbs on it. Once he reaches to the top he searches high and low for somewhere to stay and rest and calling it home. That was when he sees something in the water that's a few feet from the tower and see through the shores was a boat on the water. Relief then washes over him like rain and starts heading towards it. And as he did he starts asking The Voice more question.

"So Voice, you'll be there for me right?" Axl asked him. "Because I don't know where and how of this place."

" _I am there when you need me,_ " Voice says.

"Well, that's great," Axl says as he starts swimming towards the boat. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends, Voice."

" _Really? After one encounter?_ " Voice questioned.

"Yeah even though we just met, I have a feeling that we are!" Axl then reaches the boat. "And I made it!"

 " _Good for you,_ " Voice says, sarcastically.

"Hey!" Axl shouts. Voice just chuckles at him. Axl smiles at this before looking at the boat. "Well, I guess this is my altered adventure."


End file.
